Blizzard Buddies
by MenrowSpirit
Summary: A short fluff I wanted to do as the internet has made me fall in love with Papyton. Nothing serious or long, just remembered that Paps thinks cuddling a ghost would be spooky. (PapyrusxMettaton)


Mettaton awoke in the tall skeletons race car, looking around and seeing that he was not there. "Oh Darling. Where did you hide off too?" The robot had no idea where Papyrus gets his courage from, but he just showed up at one of MTT's after parties and charmed the star right into his bed. Sure, they had been dating for a while. Mettaton found himself obsessed with the kind of person the skeleton was. He was always at his shows, being his number one fan; of course, for good showmanship, he would eventually come to meet his number one fan, but never expected him to be that kind of person Mettaton couldn't wrap his finger around. Papyrus was so confident, so kind, so willing to give an arm and a leg for anyone, even a random stranger on the streets who he'd just meet. His very being was so fascinating to the robot that he found himself falling head over heels. It was so long ago, they had been together for what felt like years now and yet, even to this awakening in his bed again, he continued to learn more and more things about the guard wannabe. He stood up, stretching and walked over to the mirror fixing his hair. "Oh dear. Why do I not carry a hairbrush on me. Perhaps he has one?" The star moved their way through his drawers then started laughing. "Haha. I forgot. He has no hair. Oh? What is this?" He pulled out a couple of papers, smiling. "Aw. My little skelly is an artist." Mettaton browsed through the drawings a lot he recognized as Paps and his brother. Some where of Undyne. One particularly caught his eye. "This! It's so adorable. I can't believe!" The star hurried downstairs, looking about the living room and heard a humming from the kitchen. "METTATON? ARE YOU AWAKE? I'M..TRYING SOMETHING NEW. IT'S NOT DONE YET BUT." He walked into the kitchen, seeing Papyrus. "GOOD MORNING METTATON! I AM TRYING TO MAKE BREAKFAST!" "Where did this come from? Did you draw this darling." He held up a picture of a skeleton and a pink ghost. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! IT'S AN OLD FRIEND!" "Why are you so excited darling?" "YOU SOUND LIKE YOU MIGHT BE MAD AT ME! I MET THEM AS A SMALL BONES. THEY ARE MY BLIZZARD BUDDY." "Blizzard? Buddy?" The star drew up a chair to listen as the man cooked. "YEAH. SEE. I USED TO GO OUT INTO THE WOODS TO PRACTICE MY SPECIAL ATTACKS. AWAY OF COURSE WHERE I COULD EVER HURT ANYONE. I WANTED TO BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD SO BAD."

"OK! PREPARE FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" The lanky skeleton held a bone in the air, floating in front of him. He had been training under Undyne for so long and his only achievement was that he was barley taller then his older brother. She kept calling him strong, but every time they would train, he would mess up. She called it a nervousness. He was strong willed and actually a very capable fighter, but when it came to performance he'd break down. The bone went wako in his hand and went into a near by tree, causing him to jump. "OH DEAR! COME ON PAPYRUS. YOU CAN DO THIS." He held out his hand, trying to pull the bone back towards him, but to no avail. "RATS." He walked over, adjusting his coat and began to pull. "COME ON BONE WE HAVE TRAINING TO DOOO!~" He lost his footing and slide down a cliff side, crashing into a snow pile. "Oh dear. Are you alright?" A voice asked. The skeleton saw a pink glow there as his vision readjusted. "AH! A GHOST!" He flipped himself right side up, staring at the small pink ghost in front of him. "Well. That's a bit of a rude welcome!" "I'M SORRY." "It's quiet alright. What were you doing rolling down that cliff side. Had the snow not been piled up, you would have gotten hurt." "I SUPPOSE SO. IT'S OK. I AM A SKELETON. I COULD PUT MYSELF BACK TOGETHER." He laughed, standing up. "What were you doing thing?" "I WAS PRACTICING MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" "Oh? Why?" "I'M GONNA BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD SOMEDAY!" "Oh. All that noise." The ghost seemed unamused and annoyed. "I'M NOT YET. I'M JUST A TRAINY. WHAT WERE YOU DOING DOWN HERE?" "Me?!" The ghost seemed to blush. "YEAH!" "Well dear. I like to look at the icicles." "OH?" "Yeah, look." The ghost went back a ways and turned towards the cliff. The skeleton brushed himself off and walked over, turning as well. The cliff side was covered in giant icicles that almost reached the ground. "WOWIE! THAT IS AMAZING! I'D COME DOWN TO SEE THESE TOO!" "Whao whao. Shuu. You'll break them."

They watched as some of the ice shook before settling. "YOU CAN BREAK ICE WITH YOUR VOICE?" "Sure. Watch." The ghost starting singing. Paps eyes brightened, as much as sockets could. The ghost's voice began to shake before hesitating and stopped. The skeleton started clapping. "B b but I didn't even break it!" "NO BUT YOU SING BEAUTIFULLY! YOU COULD BE ON TV!" "Do you really think so?! Oh, I'd love to be on tv!" "YOU SHOULD KEEP SINGING! TRY AND BREAK THE ICE AGAIN!" "Oh..ok!" The ghost smiled and started singing again and Papyrus sat down, legs crossed and kept listening. Eventually one of the smaller ice broke and fell into the snow below. "WOOWIE! THAT WAS SO COOL!" The ghost blushed. "R r really?" "YEAH! IS THAT LIKE YOUR SPECIAL ATTACK?!" "My special?" "YOUR SPECIAL ATTACK. LIKE MY SPECIAL ATTACK.!" He summoned a blue bone and threw it at a tree again, but it just stuck into the side. "SEE I CAN'T GET IT TO WORK!" "I can try and help if you want!" "BUT I PRACTICE OUT HERE SO I DON'T HURT PEOPLE!" "It's ok. I'm a ghost. physical attacks can't hurt me." "WELL..." "Come on. You helped me with my singing, I'll help you." "WELL OK FRIEND!" The ghost blushed. The ghost kept singing as the skeleton bombarded him with blue bones. They played for what must have been hours out there. Taking breaks to eat his packed lunch of spaghetti. He offered some to the ghost, but he could not eat it, and when he offered some of his ghost sandwich, it kept going through his hand. Paps finally sat on the ground, worn out. The ghost floated down, "Well, what is it suppose to do?" "IT'S WELL..IT SHOULD BE ABLE TO CUT RIGHT THROUGH THE TREE! LIKE UNDYNE'S SPEARS!" "Oh the brute." "WHAT?" "Undyne is a brute! She has no grace or tact. It's all, violence this and violence that." "UNDYNE IS COOL! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" "I will not! All this fighting is crap!" "IT'S NOT JUST FIGHTING! IT'S" "It's what? Killing poor humans souls for the king's ridiculous plan! We don't have to destroy humanity!"

The snow began to pick up. "Oh dear." "OH NO THE BLIZZARD. IT HAS TO CHOSE TO COME NOW?!" "Come on. There is a cave near here." The made their way through the the snow and entered a small cave. There was a large door that appeared to not belong to Snowdin. Bright mushrooms glowed in there, like it was a small piece of Waterfall, somehow out here in the snow. "MY BROTHER IS GONNA BE MAD WHEN I'M HOME LATE!" "That is the least of our problem! These blizzards can lost so long. We will get cold. We could freeze out here! Oh my no! This is your fault!" "MY FAULT?" "You and your stupid training! I could have been home, but I felt bad that you sucked so much!" "I SUCKED? WELL..WELL I THINK YOUR SINGING WAS BAD!" The ghost gasped and turned invisible. "Your just a brute! Just like all the other Royal guard! Only care about themselves!" "I'M FINE ALONE!" Papyrus sat down, staring out at the snow. After a long while of being alone he started crying. "SANS IS GONNA BE SO MAD..." He got his cry out and wiped his face, taking a deep breath of sorts. He started tapping his legs, humming. "What is that?" "WHAT?" He looked and saw the ghost sit beside him. "That song? I know all the songs of the Underground." "THAT IS MY SONG." "Your song?" "IT'S MY THEME SONG I WROTE FOR MYSELF." "Could..could I hear it?" "SURE BUT I DON'T HAVE MUCH." He starting doo dooing his theme, only a few notes of what seemed to be the intro and nothing much else. "THAT'S ALL I GOT." "That's beautiful dear! I didn't think there was much musical talent outside my own...;oh and Shyren! She's a beautiful singer." "I'M SORRY." "What?" "WHAT I SAID. YOUR SINGING IS REALLY GOOD. IT'S THE BEST I'VE EVER HEARD." The ghost blushed. "W w w hat?" "YEAH. DO YOU HAVE A THEME SONG?" "Actually, I do. I only have a little of it though."

The ghost starting humming his song and Paps smiled, tapping his legs as drums. "Hey. You have a musical bone in your body huh?" "NEYH HEHE!" They made music that echoed in the cavern behind the howling winds of the storm. "I've been working so hard to come up with more to that! Thank you so much!" "WOOWIE. OF COURSE! YOUR MY NEW FRIEND!" "Fr r iend? Even after what I said?" "ITS OK. I HAD ALREADY FORGIVEN YOU." "Wow." They sat in silence a little longer. "Seriously though. The Royal Guard has some nice people in it. The dogs can be quiet fun but why. Why does everyone have to resort to violence." "IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT FIGHTING!" "What?" "I..I WANT TO BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD BECAUSE I WANT TO HELP PEOPLE AND MAKE LOTS OF FRIENDS. EVERYONE LOVES THE ROYAL GUARD AND..I DON'T REALLY HAVE MANY FRIENDS, BUT IF I BECOME A GUARD, I CAN BE FRIENDS AND THEN I CAN PROTECT THEM!" "That's..sweet." "BUT I CAN'T GET MY SPECIAL ATTACK DOWN!" "Hey dear. Your very confident. I'm sure you can do it!..I..I like to come out to Snowdin but not cause of the ice..because there is no one out here to hear you." "WHY? YOUR REALLY GOOD!" "B b because I get ne nervous in front of strangers." "WOOWIE. I DO TOO! YOUR THE FIRST PERSON ASIDE UNDYNE I'VE REALLY SHOWED MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" "Wow. I must be pretty special huh?" "YEP. YOU ARE MY BLIZZARD BUDDY!" "Oh? I love that dear!" "BUT THEN. WHY ARE U HIDING OUT HERE TO SING ANYWAY?" "I want to be a star on tv! I want to wow and dazzle the world. I want to help..monsters forget about being trapped down here..of the killing of other monsters and of the humans..Give them something to look forward to and think of something else. To make them smile and such...what..what are you smiling like that for?" "THAT IS SO COOL AND NOBLE! I WOULD TOTALLY WATCH YOUR SHOW!." "You would?!" "YEAH. AND THEN I COULD BE YOUR BOUNCER. KEEP OUT THE RIFT RAFT IF THEY AREN'T NICE." "That sounds wonderful!" "THEN I LOOK FORWARD TO IT!"

The ghost began to shiver. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT FRIEND?" "Yes..it's just getting very cold. My ectoplasim is gonna freeze over. How are you not cold?" "I CAN'T FEEL COLD. I'M A SKELETON!" "Oh. That is logical." After silence the ghost blushed. "Could we..maybe hug for warmth." "WHAT?" "What it's not that weird! You said we were friends!" "BUT YOUR A GHOST!" "What's that gotta do with it?!" "GHOST ARE SPOOKY TO CUDDLE! NOT NICE AND CUDDLY LIKE SKELETONS!" "I'm not spooky! Didn't you say you want to help people?!" "YOUR RIGHT?! I AM SORRY SPOOKY GHOST FRIEND. I SHOULD STAY BY MY OATH." He untied his giant scarf and wrapped it around the ghost, pulling the ghost close, putting his arm around him hesitating and hugged him. ''Oh my." "A..ARE YOU WARM YET?" "Getting there." The ghost blushed. "AND EVENTUALLY THE STORM SUBSIDED. WE ALMOST DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE THE CAVE. WE WERE HAVING SO MUCH FUN! THEN I WENT HOME AND DREW THIS SO THAT SANS WOULD BELIEVE ME! THE GHOST TOLD ME THAT WHEN HE BECOMES A STAR, I WOULD BE HIS NUMBER ONE FAN..I DON'T KNOW IF HE EVER DID. I WONDER IF HE STILL GOES DOWN THERE TO SING." "He does." "DO YOU KNOW MY BLIZZARD BUDDY?" Papyrus said, tensing up as Mettaton came over, laughing hands against his chest. "Darling! I'm the ghost!" "WHAT?!" "Yes! Did you really think I was a robot?" "Y..YES?" Mettaton sat down and shut down as a pink ghost emerged from it. "See! I'm.." "BLIZZARD BUDDY!" Papyrus grabbed the ghost, hugging him tightly. "WOOWIE! YOU DID BECOME A STAR JUST LIKE YOU WANTED!" "You helped give me the confidence too. Maybe it was hehe, fate?" "WOW. SO YOU WERE ALWAYS TO BE COOL!" The ghost giggled. "So darling. Are ghosts still spooky to cuddle?" Papyrus smiled, "NOPE. CAUSE YOUR NOT A SPOOKY GHOST!" "Oh? That is news to me? What am I then?" The ghost gasped slightly as Papyrus lifted him, nuzzling his face against the ghost's mouth. "KISS~." as the skeleton didn't have any lips and Metatton tended to do the kissing. " PAYRUS!" "YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND!" "Oh my~" Mettaton blushed so hard, almost turning his body a darker color. "Oh Paps. Put my back in my body so I can kiss your handsome skelly face to death."

They giggled, laughing at the fact that they had no idea that they had met before and would occasionally head back down the that cave, looking for the inspirational music that lingered in the walls of a young skeleton and ghost, trapped in the blizzard storm.


End file.
